Never Let Go
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: A bittersweet oneshot. Contains spoiler from chapter 534.


They succeded.

They finally succeded in trapping Acnologia in ravens of time. But it came with a heavy price. The life of Jellal.

Erza brokedown on the ground as she cried hysterically. Why? Why does it have to happen like this. No one dared speak anything to her. Even Ichiya seemed to be grief-struck. Wendy was crying in arms of Anna as the Heartfilia consoled the poor girl. Jenny landed their ship on the ground as everyone slowly got out.

Erza was still numb on the spot with her eyes brimming with tears. Today Titania didn't care how weak she appeared. He was her true love. And now he was gone. Her heart was tearing up every second. Jellal have sacrificed himself to save this world. He have protected everyone and her. Just like he promised. But what use was this place with him being gone.

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder as she slowly lifted her face to see Wendy standing there. her face mirrored her tearful expression. Erza placed a gentle hand on the girl's cheek as Wendy collapsed in her arm and cried. She knew how much Erza might be suffering now. She hated to see her like that. Why does fate have to be so cruel?

"Erza.."

She froze on her spot when she heard that voice. That soft baritone voice. Was she just hearing things?

As if to answer her question, she saw a person looming out from a distance. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw Jellal walking towards them. Was she hallucinating? But the loud outburst among everyone told her otherwise that indeed Jellal was safe and alive. He kept staring at her all the time when Wendy jumped and rushed towards him happily. He smiled and hugged the little girl as he noticed Erza still refused to stand and kept staring at him blankly.

"How did you survive?"

It was Ichiya who popped the question as Jellal averted his eyes from her's and smiled.

"I didn't think I could survive first either but thanks to my teleportation magic, just as we were about to touch the ravens of time I used it to escape. "

Everyone cheered as they praised his bravery while Anna thanked him. Jellal then moved away from the crew as he slowly walked towards his Erza. He too settled down on the ground in front of her as she refused to budge.

"Erza.."

He spoke again ever so lovingly as she suddenly blinked. Her eyes widened as though she came out of her trance before she slapped him hard.

Jellal was taken aback by her violent outburst as everyone gasped.

"You..Jellal Fernandes. You think it's funny to play with your life and scare me. Isn't it?"

"No. Erza.I…"

"Shut Up.!"

She got up shakingly as he followed suite and saw her shivering. She was sobbing now as Jellal frowned. He hated to see her cry like that.

"Erza…I am.."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she hugged him tightly, almost crushing his bones. He engulfed her in his strong arms as he nestled his face in the crook of her neck.

"Erza I didn't mean to scare you. i am really sorry."

They stood like that for a minute or two just savoring the moment before Erza lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Jellal…I can't lose you again."

She whispered as he softly wiped off the stray tears from her eyes and placed his forehead on hers.

"I promise, i will never leave you Erza."

She smiled slowly as she stared intensely in his eyes before closing the distance and placing her lips over his. Jellal was shocked for a moment before he began to return the kiss and brought her lithe body close to his. Erza placed both of her hands on his cheek to deepen the kiss.

Wendy blushed heavily as she looked away while Anna smiled at the couple.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL SCARLET!"

Ichiya cried out as the rest of his guild members just laughed at him while the couple remained obvious to their surroundings. It was their moment. It have been far too long since they loved each other and they won't allow anyone to ruin this beautiful moment….

 _ **My take on what could happen after chapter 534. I wish they would just kiss already. i am dying here….Do tell how is it?**_


End file.
